


Lo que se deja atrás.

by Rhaego_Wolf



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaego_Wolf/pseuds/Rhaego_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En la canasta de su bicicleta guarda lo que no debe, al igual que en su mochila. Es el recuerdo, la nostalgia y el arrepentimiento juntos. Porque cuando se va no puede evitar voltear para atrás y pasar su pulgar en la fotografía que inmortaliza a sus amigos. Es agradable tenerlos junto a él. /Yamato Ishida centric. Leve mención Sorato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que se deja atrás.

**Author's Note:**

> **Renuncia:** Digimon es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo. Fic sin fines de lucro.
> 
>  **Imagen:** 66 y 67. Botellas, lluvia, bicicleta y hombre junto a paso a nivel de  Genee. Proyecto 1-8.
> 
>  **Personaje:** Yamato Ishida centric. Sorato.
> 
>  **Advertencia:** Posible OCC.

**Capítulo único.**

...

Está en el recuerdo, en la memoria, en la fotografía aquella que se coló entre sus cosas y que ahora acapara lugar en su mochila. Lo guardó en medio de su revista, la más leída; así no se olvidaría de él.

Al menos lo pensaba.

Pero, cuando está en el escenario, lo único que le queda son las notas, la letra y el sentimiento que quiere y transmite mediante su voz al recordar a sus amigos, a su hermano menor, a Sora. En cambio, la inspiración le llega cuando observa la fotografía y ellos le sonríen de lejos. Es su amuleto. Ya que elos pueden estar durmiendo, programando o jugando un animado partido de fútbol, pero él rememora un abrazo en conjunto.

Es su imaginación, él hace lo que le gusta. Así es su música.

Pueden ser un montón de acordes, notas, la vocalización y la fuerza con que se dicen las cosas. El sentimiento es innato, nace de uno; es algo que no se puede fingir ni sabe hacerlo.

En la vida real se puede guardar muchas cosas, las más cursis en realidad. ¿Pero quién le observa de verdad en el escenario? Todos lo miran a él, pocos notan el sentimiento con que hace música, casi nadie nota la emoción dentro de él muy aparte de la que muchos captan en todo concierto.

No le pueden leer la mente.

Porque en su interior él revive todos los momentos que pasó junto a sus amigos. Situaciones malas, buenas y muchas en las que él terminó arrepintiéndose de sus decisiones. Porque sabe que le hubiera encantado decir esto, aquél otro. Pero siempre callaba. Muchas veces no sabía ni qué quería lograr y, aún así, actuaba.

Siempre actuaba y después pensaba.

Eso.

Muchas veces se le dio por alejarse de los demás, los lastimaba sin querer. Nunca fue su intención, él siempre quiso lo mejor para los demás... pero, algunas veces, le traicionaba su egoísmo. A lo mejor quiso lo mejor para que él se sintiera bien consigo mismo.

¿Cuántas veces los lastimó? A Sora, a su hermano menor.

Puede sonar divertido ser un hermano sobre-protector, pero ahora entiende que en realidad sólo buscaba no ser dejado atrás, quizá ser útil. Su preocupación podía resultar dañina al no dejar crecer e independizarse a su hermano. Eran, en términos crudos, la piedra del otro.

Pero eso en el pasado. Hoy ya no es así. Supieron darse su espacio, buscaron sueños diferentes. Takeru es ahora un talento en la literatura y él un músico que se inspira de lo impensable. Puede parecer que están colocados uno al otro extremo del otro, pero se inspiran casi de lo mismo. Es un lazo, están separados por kilómetros, pero tienen un lazo y eso no es malo.

Ahora que se pone a recordar el pasado malo, rememora todas las veces en que preocupó a Sora. Porque, aunque la ame, él sabe que muchas de sus decisiones no son las correctas. Como viajar al otro lado del planeta y dejarle en Japón.

Quizá es sólo él quien siente que se está alejando de ella a cada día que pasa, tal vez es su paranoia aquella que le hace sentir un abismo entre ella y él cada que se hablan por vídeo-chat o se mandan mensajes.

No lo sabe.

Pero le es conocido porque lo ha vivido con su hermano. Lo ha experimentado con sus amigos.

En le digimundo se alejó también de ellos, en la actualidad lo sigue haciendo; aunque muchas veces no es consciente de ello hasta que alguno le llama para pasar el día juntos y ver su calendario para ver que ha pasado semanas desde la última vez que hablaron. Es el trabajo, quiera o no, ser músico es también su trabajo porque le da de comer y de vestir.

Porque puede encantarle cantar, le puede fascinar tocar su guitarra. Pero al final es su forma de ganarse la vida.

Es triste, es decepcionante. Pero hace lo que le gusta.

Pero, a pesar de todo, siempre los tendrá ahí, en su corazón a pesar de estar lejos o aunque ellos decidieran alejarse de él para siempre. Porque Sora podrá terminar con él pero siempre le va a amar. Takeru puede dejar de tenerle ese apego necesario, pero para Yamato siempre será y es su hermano menor y sus amigos... sus amigos, por alguna extraña razón, le dan la sensación de continuidad.

Si. Todo está en su cabeza, en sus inseguridades y en la nostalgia que le embarga al sentir esa brecha literal y muy real ahora que está de gira y no puede verlos. Si. Eso. Todo en su cabeza.

Sabe que, volviendo a Japón, se reunirá con Sora y la llevará a la mejor cita hasta ese entonces hecha; se juntará con Takeru para hablar y filosofar de la vida y con sus amigos para un buen partido de fútbol o perseguir digimons por la noche. Se invitarán sodas y helados, engordarán con algunos pasteles y caerán por laderas cuando algún digimon les haga de las suyas.

Se ríe porque sabe que será así.

Hasta, aprovechando la ocasión, disimuladamente podría hacerles una fotografía y adjuntarla junto aquella que guarda en su revista favorita que habla del cuidado de las guitarras y una sección apartada del afiche que anuncia la salida del próximo libro de Takeru y lo último en modas por Sora. Podrán hacer espacio en su maleta cuando esté a punto de coger un tren o el avión o simplemente mantenerse junto a él en la bicicleta cuando salga a pasear a algún lado al otro lado del mundo.

Parecerá un despistado y desinteresado total. Pero sólo él, su nostalgia y la soledad saben lo mucho que valora a sus amigos.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé con Yamato, pero últimamente no puedo parar de hacer Sorato y más Sorato. Jaja, mi OTP de OTP's. Ya veré de hacer Mishiro. Extrañamente, me es difícil imaginarme un fic de ellos. En fin.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
